criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hit or Stand
Hit or Stand is a case featured in Criminal Case: City of Trevino as the second case of the game. It is the second one to take place in the San Roberto district of Trevino. Plot Jefferson and the player went to San Roberto Casino as more people gambled. There, the team found gambler Tom Taylor tortured to death. Brittney confirmed that the victim was hit multiple times prior to his death and asked the team to look for a belt. The team managed to flag three suspects: gambler Lewis Wong, whom the victim gambled with, casino dealer Ana Rubio, and the victim’s wife Georgina Taylor, who was saddened at the victim’s death. Mid-investigation, Officer Perez claimed that he saw the victim one hour prior to his death at a nearby café, making him as a suspect as well. Another suspect turned out to be Larry Howell, the café's barista. Later, Perez accused barista Larry Howell of having connections to the murder. Eventually, Jefferson and the player arrested Georgina for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Georgina stated that Tom unstoppably gambled. When he lost all the life savings during the stock market crash, they could not afford their son’s supplies, resulting in his death due to hunger. Moreover, he did not care about his wife and continued gambling with his money that he kept from his wife. Finding out about that, she hit her husband with the belt multiple times mercilessly. Judge Pennington sentenced her to 10 years in prison. Post-investigation, Chief McKinney asked Camila and the player to verify Perez’s claim. They talked to Georgina, who said that someone had asked her to kill Tom in exchange for a better life. They found a letter, which (per Isabela) was written by Larry, hence verifying Perez's claim. When the team arrested him, he accidentally spoiled that he had a plan named Truth No More for the entire San Roberto. Meanwhile, the player helped Jefferson to have a blackjack match with Lewis. After all the events, the team heard the news that Yamamoto Technologies – the company that promised the investors’ benefits – had been established, guaranteeing that the financial panic would be resolved within a short time. To celebrate it, the department decided to go to the annual Beauty Contest while promising to investigate Truth No More. Summary Victim *'Tom Taylor' (tortured to death at the San Roberto Casino) Weapon *'Belt' Killer *'Georgina Taylor' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays blackjack. *The killer is claustrophobic. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer wears green. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate San Roberto Casino. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Casino Tokens, Victim's Body) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Message to the Victim; New Suspect: Lewis Wong) *Ask Lewis Wong about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to the Victim restored; Victim identified: Tom Taylor; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Henry interrogated; Clues: Locked Laptop, Photograph) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is claustrophobic) *Examine Photograph. (New Suspect: Georgina Taylor) *Inform Georgina Taylor about her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Georgina Taylor identified on Photograph) *Examine Casino Tokens. (Result: Faded Badge Name) *Examine Faded Badge Name. (New Suspect: Ana Rubio) *Ask Ana Rubio if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Ana Rubio’s badge name unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays blackjack; Profile updated: Henry plays blackjack) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Officer Perez about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Café; Profile updated: Perez is claustrophobic) *Investigate Café. (Prerequisite: Perez interrogated; Clues: Cup of Coffee, Journal) *Examine Cup of Coffee. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Larry Howell) *Ask Larry Howell if he saw the victim. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Profile updated: Larry is claustrophobic; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: Larry interrogated; Clues: Faded Letter, Locker) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Locker. (Result: Dead Flower) *Question Ana why she wanted the victim dead. (Prerequisite: Locker unlocked; Profile updated: Ana plays blackjack and uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Journal. (Result: Victim’s Threaten) *Ask Lewis Wong why the victim threatened him. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Threaten unraveled; Profile updated: Lewis uses hand sanitizer and is claustrophobic) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Table Games. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Casino Machine, Card Deck, Security Camera) *Examine Broken Casino Machine. (Result: Rigged Casino Machine displaying memes of the victim) *Ask Officer Perez why he rigged the casino machine by putting the victim’s memes. (Prerequisite: Rigged Casino Machine restored; Profile update: Perez plays blackjack and uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Card Deck. (Result: Hidden Message; Profile updated: Larry uses hand sanitizer) *Ask Larry if the victim owed his money. (Prerequisite: Hidden Messages unraveled; Profile updated: Larry plays blackjack and uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00) *Question Georgina why she had a fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Georgina plays blackjack, is claustrophobic, and uses hand sanitizer) *Investigate Café Tables. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Belt, Jack and Ace cards) *Examine Belt. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Examine Jack and Ace Cards (Result: Fabric) *Analyze Fabric. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Truth No More (2/6). (No stars) Truth No More (2/6) *Ask Georgina if Larry has the connections to the murder. (Available after unlocking Truth No More) *Investigate Victim’s House. (Prerequisite: Georgina interrogated; Clue: Pile of Trash) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (09:00:00) *Arrest Larry for being the mastermind behind the murder. (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed) *Talk to Jefferson. (Available after unlocking Truth No More) *Investigate Café. (Prerequisite: Jefferson interrogated; Clue: Trash Bin) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Blue Feather) *Give Jefferson back his lucky charm. (Prerequisite: Blue Feather found) *Invite Lewis Wong for a blackjack match. (Prerequisite: Jefferson interrogated) *Investigate San Roberto. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Playing cards) *Accompany Jefferson to have the match with Kuro. (Prerequisite: Playing cards restored) *Move on to a new crime. (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases (Trevino)